Daddy Time (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Angie spend the evening together while Catherine works late.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Daddy Time (1/1)**

"That was a little bit better." Steve smiled as he wiped pureed carrots off Angie's face and out of her hair before rinsing the cloth and wiping his own neck and forearms. "You'll be handling that spoon like a pro in no time."

"Bahhh eeee!"

He placed a small handful of cut up strawberries on the tray of her high chair. She examined the colorful fruit carefully then pushed several pieces onto the floor. She giggled when they were immediately grabbed up by an eager Cammie.

"Did you teach her that?" Steve asked Cammie who thumped her tail even as she kept her eyes peeled for the next treat to escape over the edge of the tray.

"Eeeeee ohhh." Angie stuck two fingers into her mouth along with a piece of strawberry.

Steve's tablet, which was sitting on the island, signaled an incoming Skype call. He glanced at the screen and saw Mary's name then tapped to connect and was met with an immediate "Hi, Unca Steve! We're havin a party!".

"Hi, Joanie! Hi, Mare!"

"We made brownies!" Joan continued excitedly. "I got to lick the bowl."

Steve smiled at the faint rim of chocolate around his niece's mouth. "I see that. Was it good?"

Joan shook her head adamantly. "Can I have a brownie?" she asked her mother.

"I think you've had enough chocolate for one night." Mary smiled. "Besides, we're saving those for the picnic tomorrow."

Joan scowled.

"What are you gonna eat at your picnic?" Steve asked in an attempt to redirect Joan's attention.

She looked at the screen, affixed her most precious 'my silly uncle' face and said, "Brownies", as though the answer should have been obvious.

"We're having chicken and burgers," Mary chuckled. "We also made pasta salad and macaroni salad today and cut up some fruit, but your niece has a one-track mind when it comes to brownies." She tickled Joan who giggled then squirmed to get away.

The sounds of Joan's laughter caused Angie to squeal excitedly.

"Is baby Angie there?" Joan asked, moving her face close to the screen.

Steve turned his tablet towards his daughter who flailed excitedly when she saw her cousin. "Bahhh baaah oooo!"

"Hi, baby Angie!" Joan grinned. "I got a new doll. I wanna show you." And like a shot she was off.

"I just heard Aaron's car pull in so she might get a little sidetracked before she comes back with the doll," Mary said.

Steve smiled. "Looks like you have a lot going on tonight."

"We do. But it feels good, ya know?"

Steve nodded. He knew exactly what his sister was feeling. The incredible happiness of preparing to spend time with family and friends. Even all these years later it was a feeling he never took for granted. "I hear ya."

"I wanted to tell both you and Catherine something. Is she there?" Mary asked.

"She's working late tonight," Steve said as Angie pushed another piece of strawberry in Cammie's direction. "They're preparing for a big vote next week."

"It's not really important." Mary's face told a different story than her words. "I just wanted to show you this." She held up two textbooks proudly. "I'm officially enrolled in college. My summer classes start in two weeks."

"Congratulations," Steve said sincerely. "I'm so excited for you. I know Catherine is too."

"My advisor thought it would be a good idea for me to get my Math and English requirements out of the way this summer and since both classes are offered online so I don't have to worry about finding someone to watch Joan I figured why not."

"You're gonna do great," Steve said confidently.

"I hope you're right."

After a few more minutes of small talk Joan reappeared excitedly waving her new doll. "Here it is, baby Angie."

"Gaaa gaaaa beee." Angie slapped the tray of her high chair.

"I'll bring it with me next time we come to visit, and you can play with it," Joan promised.

"Speaking of that …"

Aaron's face swam into view. "Hi, Steve. Hi, Angie." He smiled.

"Hi," Steve replied.

"Boooo ahhhh eeee."

"She says hi too," Steve chuckled.

"As I was about to say," Mary continued, "We were thinking we might come out for a few days over the 4th of July. What do you think?"

"I think that's great." Steve removed the tray of Angie's high chair as she began mashing what was left of the strawberries with her fist. "We can't wait to see you."

"Sounds good. We better get going now," Mary said. "I still have a few things to get ready for tomorrow and it's almost Joan's bedtime. We want her well rested. It's gonna be a big day."

Joan threw her arms in the air triumphantly. "We're having brownies!"

"What did I tell you," Mary chuckled, "A one track mind."

* * *

Steve checked his watch as he finished Angie's third bedtime story. After dinner the two of them had spent some time exploring the activity wall before enjoying a bath, where Steve got almost as wet as Angie, and preparing for bed. He'd done his best to drag things out hoping Catherine would arrive in time to tuck Angie in, but it didn't appear that was going to happen.

"Ok, kiddo," he said as he watched her eyelashes droop. "Time to call it a night. Mommy will come in and kiss you when she gets home."

"Mama." Angie's tired eyes scanned the room.

"She'll be here later," Steve promised as he placed Angie in a lightweight sleep sack. "She's helping Governor Kekoa convince a few wayward senators they need to vote to give more money to the after-school programs for at risk youth."

"Bahhh ahhhh," Angie said sleepily.

"Your mommy's job is very important, and you know what?" Steve laid Angie gently in her crib. "She's very good at it. She fights every single day to make life better for everyone who lives in Hawaii. And sometimes that means she has to put in some extra hours. But that doesn't mean you're not the most important thing in mommy's life. You are." Steve smiled softly. "Don't ever doubt that."

Angie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Can I tell you secret?" Steve patted her tummy softly. "There was a small part of me that was afraid politics would change your mommy. Make her more cynical. But you know what? It hasn't. Not a bit."

Angie shifted slightly looking for a comfortable position.

"Your mommy still goes to work every day with one objective. To help people. And even when they lose a big vote or can't get money for a program they really want, it doesn't stop her. She keeps trying. Keeps fighting. Because your mommy is not the kind of person to give up."

As Angie's eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out Steve smiled. "After all, she never gave up on me."

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Catherine asked anxiously as she came through the front door and hung her tote bag on the hook Steve and Joseph had installed to keep things out of Angie's reach.

Steve placed the book he'd been reading on the coffee table. "About half an hour ago."

Catherine couldn't hide her disappointment. "I tried to get out of there sooner, but Senator Hidalgo was being difficult." She leaned down and kissed Steve. "We need him as an enthusiastic yes because if he is he'll bring at least seven other senators along with him."

"Did you get him?" Steve asked.

Catherine nodded. "I think so. But just so you know, I may have promised we'd attend his luau fundraiser next month."

Steve chuckled. "Worth it if the bill gets passed."

"That's what I thought." She grinned. "I'm gonna run up and kiss Angie."

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked. "I'll warm up some dinner."

"Sounds good," Catherine called over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs and slipped quietly into the nursery. "Hey, baby girl," she said softly. "Mommy's home. I missed you so much." She leaned over and kissed the baby softly. "I love you."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
